


Insatiable

by Psychicsniper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe All Characters Alive, Aphrodisiacs, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Threesome - M/M/M, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicsniper/pseuds/Psychicsniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougami Shinya gets drugged by an ex-girlfriend while at a bar. He can't manage to satiate himself alone, so he requests help from others in hopes of gratifying his carnal desire.</p><p> </p><p>Each chapter is a different pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cigarettes and Profanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let this be known: This is SMUT CRACK. Mindless SMUT. SMUT with a shitty plot. I have written these simply to write SMUT. Yes, bouncing from person to person isn't Kougami's style, I know. But it sure is fun writing him this way! XD

            Kougami Shinya slammed his fists on his Enforcer’s door, and in a futile attempt to lower his voice whispered loudly, “Dammit Sasayama, open up!”

            “The fuck do you want?!” Sasayama yelled mid-yawn as the door slid open.

            “Let me in,” Kougami said, looking around suspiciously as he pushed himself through the doorway, not waiting for an invitation.

            The door closed behind Kougami and he sighed heavily.

            Sasayama had already padded down the stairs and into his very sparsely stocked kitchen, “You have any fuckin’ idea what time it is?”

            “Around 2:00?”

            “It’s 2:45. I was sleeping,” Sasayama opened the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water and placed one on the counter.

            Sasayama grabbed a conveniently close pack of cigarettes and helped himself to one, happily breathing in and quickly blowing the smoke out. The smoke became brightly visible in the rays of the overhead light then quickly dissipated.

            “I know, I’m sorry. I was out drinking at a bar, and I think someone slipped something into my drink. I couldn’t go to Gino, and my apartment is too far away.”

            Sasayama was halfway through opening the water bottle in his hand, and then looked up with a concerned look upon his face, “Get your ass down here. I don’t want to have this conversation while yelling at you from across the room.”

            Kougami took off his jacket, placed it on the coatrack and padded into the kitchen, quickly hiding his lower half behind the kitchen island.

            “You can talk and walk.”

            “I don’t think it was roofies,” Kougami said, taking the bottle offered to him.

            “Well what’s wrong?”

            “Erm…” Kougami looked down, “It’s… erm…”

            Sasayama walked around the island and looked the younger man up and down, stopping at the obvious bulge between his legs. Sasayama started to laugh, “You must be really happy to see me, Kougami.”

            “Shut up!”

            “If you wanted to come here to fuck, you could have just said--”

            “That’s not it! I started drinking, and this happened,” he said motioning to his unwelcomed erection.

            “Are you drunk? Drinking can make you horny, you know.”

            “No, I had one beer. I’m not just horny, Sasayama.”

            “Just whack off.”

            “I already have. After the beer, I decided to go to the bathroom to get rid of it. I’d come, and within five minutes it’d be back.”

            “How many times did you do this?” Sasayama asked as he took a long drag off his cigarette.

            “Three,” Kougami awkwardly shifted, “I didn’t want to go to Gino, he’d probably say something about my drinking. I couldn’t go home, and I definitely couldn’t stay at the bar.”

            “You could have picked up a woman there. Fucked her for hours. You could have made a reputation for yourself!”

            “Ayako was there, she’s working as a bartender. I didn’t want to stay like this with her there.”

            “You know, for a detective, you’re a fuckin’ moron. You don’t frequent bars where an ex-lover works. That’s a sure fire way to get yourself fucked over.”

            “She seemed okay.”

            “’Seemed’ okay doesn’t mean ‘above drugging you’. She probably did it so you’d fuck her.”

            Kougami sighed then took a long gulp of water. Great, he gets into an argument with Ginoza, over Sasayama no less, goes out to drink alone, an ex-girlfriend decides to drug him, and now he’s at his subordinate’s dormitory, talking about his raging and insatiable hard-on, could this night get any worse?

            “Here, let me take a whack at it,” Sasayama said, with a shit-eating grin on his face, he crushed out the cigarette on the counter top.

            “I’m glad you’re making jokes, Sasayama,” Kougami replied sarcastically, clearly annoyed.

            Sasayama shifted closer to Kougami, close enough to kiss. “You show up to my dorm at damn near 3 AM. You’ve been drinking; your ex-girlfriend put something in your drink. You choked your chicken at least three times in the bathroom at the bar, and now you’re here. I’ll make as many jokes as I want,” he said, emphasizing the word ‘want’ by grinding his hips against Kougami’s.

            “Woah. Woah. I just came here to sleep it off. Maybe you knew what to do about it, like a cold shower or something. I didn’t come here to…” Kougami said, backing away slightly, only to hit his back on the kitchen island.

            “… To fuck me?” Sasayama offered.

            “It’s perfectly natural, Kougami, fucking an Enforcer. Shion fucks Inspectors. Hell, even Gino-Sensei comes over from time to time to blow off steam… Or to be blown, however you want to say it.”

            “Wait… Gino? Our Gino? Glasses, dark hair?”

            “How many other ‘Ginozas’ do both you and I know, Kougami?” Sasayama replied, clearly not giving one single solitary fuck that he just announced Ginoza's dark little secret to the man’s best friend.

            "So, whadya' say? You wanna fuck, or what?" Sasayama prodded. 

            “I’d probably have sex with anything right now, even Nagano.”

            “The ugly bitch from administration?” Sasayama laughed, “Don’t lower your standards that low.”

            With that, he snaked an arm around Kogami’s waist, pulling him in. He kissed Kougami intensely. Tongues fought for dominance, teeth clicked. Kougami wrapped his arms around Sasayama’s bare waist, feeling the man’s defined, firm muscles under his fingertips.

            Sasayama could feel Kougami’s pulsing, rock hard cock rubbing against his own, making him aroused. He began to grind himself against the younger man causing Kougami to moan, a luscious moan he muffled with his mouth. Sasayama was becoming hard and knew Kougami would be ready. Sasayama broke the kiss suddently, “What do you want, top or bottom, Kougami?”

            “T--”

            “Too slow, you’re catching,” Sasayama said, without giving Kougami a chance to fully respond.

            He extricated himself from Kougami’s embrace and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the top drawer of the island, and slammed it on the counter before returning to Kougami who was still leaning against the counter top, “Take off your clothes,” he ordered.

            “How romantic,” Kougami replied under his breath, while unbuttoning his white shirt.

            Kougami had barely freed himself from his black slacks before Sasayama had bent him over the counter. Kougami’s chest made a loud slapping noise against the cold, hard stone counter top. “Ouch!” he complained.

            Sasayama leaned over Kougami and breathed into his ear while grinding his hips into him, “If you want romantic, you go to Ginoza. If you want a hot fuck, no strings attached, you come to me. But you knocked on my door, and not Ginoza’s. You want me to fuck you until you can barely stand. You want to come so hard you forget your own name. You want to scream my name as you shoot your load. You don’t want romantic.” 

            Sasayama grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some onto his hand. He forced two fingers into Kougami’s entrance and began to quickly scissor them, clearly becoming impatient. Kougami cried out as he stretched around Sasayama’s forceful, strong fingers.

            Sasayama continued to stretch Kougami, until he was satisfied. He removed his fingers and began to stroke Kougami, whilst simultaneously freeing himself from his black pants. A lascivious moan fell from Kougami’s lips as Sasayama’s experienced fingers stroked him. “On three…” Sasayama said into Kougami’s ear as he positioned himself at his entrance.

            “How nice of--”

            “ONE.” Sasayama pushed himself into Kougami.

            Kougami cried out loudly as Sasayama moved inside him. Sasayama bit Kougami’s shoulder as he began a steady, strong pace. Sasayama continued to stroke Kougami as he kept up with his strong pace. Kougami took his right hand off the counter top and nudged Sasayama’s hand. Sasayama thrust deeply into him, without pulling back. The force nearly knocked Kougami forward; “You’re going to want to keep that on the countertop. Don’t want you getting hurt.”

            Kougami placed his hand back on the counter top and his moans continued as the man continued to thrust into him and stroke him, now at a much quicker, rougher pace. Kougami’s vocalisations disintegrated as if the only words he knew were; “Ah!” and “Sasayama.”

            Suddenly his knees went weak as he came, screaming out Sasayama’s name and spilling himself all over the side of the island. Sasayama made another few more frantic thrusts then came inside him with a loud, “FUCK,” and a satisfied sigh.

            He pulled himself out of Kougami as the dark-haired man stumbled to the floor, “You’re going to clean that up,” he said as he shivered for just a moment then lit up a cigarette.

            Kougami looked up at the white fluid above his head and sighed, “Yeah, yeah.”

            He gave himself a couple moments to regain his ability to stand, then rose and stumbled over to the sink, grabbed a paper towel and wet it, then returned to clean his semen off the wooden wall.

            “Go take a shower,” Sasayama said, nudging Kougami’s thigh with his leg.

            “What? Here?”

            “No, outside in the rain. Yes, here.”

            “I can take one at home…”

            “Shower.”

            “I can tak--”

            Sasayama picked him up and laughed as Kougami struggled against him. He wrestled him up the three steps and shoved him into the bathroom, “Just do it.”

            Twenty minutes later, Kougami emerged from the shower room, hair dripping wet, and an obvious bulge under the towel slung around his hips.

            “Seriously? You can’t get rid of that thing… Its like a bad case of herpes.”

            “Can you not refer to my dick as a venereal disease? We can just do it again! Come here.” 

            "You'll suck me dry."

            "It's sex. You'll like it. Come on."

            “I know when I'm in over my head, I’m calling Ginoza.”


	2. Glasses and Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having no luck with Sasayama, Kougami goes to Ginoza for help.

            The communication device on Ginoza Nobuchika’s beside table chimed annoyingly, pulling him from his slumber, “Ugh,” he groaned.

            He opened the view screen and answered the call without looking at the caller identity, eyes still getting used to the offending light, “Ginoza,” he responded groggily.

            “GINO-SENSEI!” Sasayama yelled.

            “Ugh. What do you want, Enforcer? Do you have any idea what time it is?” he laid back in bed, quite irritated.

            “Well, you see, you gotta get up and come here.”

            “It’s my night off! Why do I need to come to work? Call Tsunemori, she is the Inspector on call!”

            “I already did, but there’s been an incident. You need to come to work right away! We really need your help. Please!”

            Ginoza shot up, “I’ll be there in a few minutes!”

            He hurriedly got dressed in his standard black and white attire, and threw on his glasses before speeding off to headquarters. He pulled into the parking lot and saw all of the available cruisers parked neatly in their spots. All of the drones were buzzing around in an orderly manner. Scanning him, no doubt relaying the arrival of the off-duty Inspector.

            Ginoza gritted his teeth, “Sasayama…” he growled under his breath.

            After neatly parking his car, he called Sasayama, “This must be some emergency… All of the cruisers are still here…”

            “It’s Kougami. Come to my dorm!” Sasayama replied.

            “Kougami?!” he yelled, with obvious concern in his voice, “”Is he okay?!”

            “Come quick!”

            Ginoza raced to Sasayama’s dorm and pounded on the door. Sasayama opened the door and Ginoza shoved past him, “What happened?!”

            “Where is he?! Kougami?!”

            “He’s in the bathroom, but… I wouldn’t interrupt him. He’ll be out in a second.”

            “Bathroom? Is he bandaging his own wounds again!? Wait… he was off tonight, too.”

            Kougami grunted. Ginoza stared at Sasayama, “Is he sick?! Was he poisoned? Cholera?”

            “Seriously, Gino-sensei. Cholera? I don’t even know what that is, but I’m pretty sure Kougami doesn’t have it.”

            “WELL WHAT IS IT THEN?!” Ginoza was quickly becoming worried about his best friend, and Sasayama was clearly enjoying watching Ginoza fret.

            Kougami walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed but clearly uncomfortable, “Hey, Gino.”

            “What happened?! Are you alright?!”

            “Erm…” Kougami shifted uncomfortably.

            “He got drugged by the ex-girlfriend… You know, light brown hair, giant tits, green eyes, fantastic ass, giant tits…”

            “Ayako… works at the bar,” Ginoza finished.

            “Giant tits…”

            “Enough about her breasts, Enforcer. What do you mean drugged?” Gino asked, still concerned.

            “Well, she gave him something and now he has a bit of a problem…”

            “What kind of problem?” he asked cautiously.

            “You whack it, Kougami?” Sasayama asked ignoring the question.

            “Whack…it?” Ginoza looked at Kougami, “What is he talking about, what are you hitting?”

            “Erm…” Kougami shifted again.

            Sasayama let out an impatient, irritated, sigh, “He’s got a hard-on that won’t go away. He’s whacked off a bunch of times… and I fucked him. But it won’t go away.”

            “I-I’ll take him to the hospital!” Ginoza stuttered, his face clearly five shades redder than it was before.

            “That’s not what the intention was… Gino-sensei. Perhaps you could… play doctor?”

            “WHAT?! YOU RUSHED ME HERE FOR SEX?” he took a deep breath and calmed himself, “You told me that there was an emergency, and so I showed up here, under the impression that my assistance was required. And you didn’t actually need me for work, you needed me to help Kougami get off?” He continued to blush.

            “Yes. I’m exhausted! Have fun! Bye~” He said as he shoved the two of them out of the room. 

            The two stood silent outside Sasayama’s dorm for a moment, luckily it was dark and Ginoza could hide the obvious blush on his face, “We could go…”

            He was immediately cut off by Kougami wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling their bodies closer. Ginoza could feel Kougami’s rock hard erection pressing against his groin. Kougami pushed Ginoza back toward a wall and captured his soft, warm lips in a sensual kiss. He pinned Ginoza’s hands above his head with his right hand and slid his right knee in between Ginoza’s legs, then began to grind his hips against him. They were interrupted by Sasayama hanging out of his open door, “Yeah, don’t fuck here. There’s an empty room down the hall.”

            He returned to the safety of his dorm, leaving the two men to stare at each other in the dimly lit hallway.

            “Empty dorm.” “My apartment.” The two men said simultaneously.

            “Empty dorm,” growled Kougami, accenting his words with two undulations against Ginoza, he began to nibble on his earlobe.

            “My apartment!” Ginoza gasped out, trying to sound assertive, something that was a remarkable feat with Kougami breathing wantonly in his ear.

            “Empty do…” Kougami argued, only to be quieted by Ginoza changing their positions, by pushing him against the wall, and grinding his hips into him.

            “My apartment, or you can go to the empty dorm alone.”

 

            Within half an hour (and one in-car wank) the two arrived at Ginoza’s apartment, they were barely in the apartment before Kougami started to pull off his clothes, “STOP IT, DAMMIT. I need to close the door.”

            Kougami slammed the door behind him, slipped off his shoes, and picked up Ginoza, not bothering to wait for the other man take off his own shoes. He carried him into the bedroom and threw him unceremoniously on the bed. Ginoza sat up to protest as Kougami liberated himself from his clothes. “Will you wait a second, I need to take off my coat!”

            Kougami stood completely naked in front of Ginoza as he got up from the bed and placed his jacket neatly on the chair behind Kougami. Kougami turned around, pushed Ginoza back to the wall, grabbed him by the wrists and pulled them above his head. With his left hand, he unbuttoned Ginoza’s shirt and removed the belt buckle. He was halfway through taking off Ginoza’s pants before he once again protested, “Wait. Kougami…”

            Kougami began to nip and suck at his collarbone, “Mmm?”

            “Bed,” he breathed.

Kougami sighed, his raging erection clearly making him incredibly impatient, “Alright.”

            Kougami pulled him off the wall, and attempted to push him onto the bed, “Wait… I need to get lube,” Ginoza said, “Sit.”

            Kougami sat on the foot of the bed and tracked Ginoza’s movements with his eyes as the bespectacled man grabbed lubricant from a drawer beside his bed and returned, “Sit back please.”

            Kougami slid back as Ginoza straddled Kougami’s legs, staying on his knees. Ginoza began to squeeze lube into his hand and started to slick Kougami’s pulsating erection, and began to prepare himself. Kougami shuddered at the feeling of Ginoza’s thin, elegant fingers teasing and stroking him. “You ready?” Kougami grinned up at Ginoza.

            “Ah!” Ginoza cried out as Kougami wrapped his strong, muscled arms around his legs and pulled him closer, and replaced Ginoza’s fingers with his own. He took Ginoza’s half hard dick and began to tease it before taking it into his mouth. He could feel Ginoza continuing to harden against his lips and tongue, and let out a hum of appreciation. Ginoza cried out a series of wanton moans, as Kougami began to stroke himself. Kougami slipped a third finger into Ginoza’s entrance and revelled in the sounds he was making. His aching erection needed release, soon, so he picked up the pace. After Kougami was satisfied with Ginoza’s preparation, he smiled up at him from between his legs, “Are you ready?”

            Ginoza nodded, and Kougami sat up, meeting him eye-to-eye, “Will you take those things off?”

            He didn’t wait for a reply and gently snatched them off Ginoza’s face then placed them on the table beside the bed. “I like you better without them. I like seeing your eyes,” he brushed the long bangs out of his face.

            “Are you going to fuck me?” Ginoza replied impatiently, clearly avoiding the conversation about his eyes.

            Kougami looked at Ginoza with an exasperated look upon his face, “No, Ginoza, I’m not going to ‘fuck’ you. I’m going to have sex with you, you know, ‘make love’ if you want it to sound cheesy. You’re a passionate man, Gino, you deserve to have passionate sex,” he cooed as he stroked both himself and Ginoza.

            “Who are you, and what have you done with Kougami?”

            “I’ve deduced that I can’t do the same thing I’ve already done and expect this to go away. I just fucked someone, and it didn’t go away. Maybe I need something more passionate,” he said as he started to kiss down Ginoza’s neck.

            “…Fine, but I’m on top,” Ginoza pouted.

            “No. I’m on top.”

            Kougami sighed, and whispered in his ear, “I love it when you scrape your nails down my back when you come. When you moan into my neck. The way your breath hitches and you pant, how your breath feels against my ear. How you cry out my name when you come. I love those sounds in my ear. You can’t do that while you’re on top.”

            “I’m on top—ahhh!”

            Kougami flipped him off and straddled him, “I did wrestling, you should have known that was coming, Gino.”

            Before Gino even had the chance to scowl, Kougami was positioning himself at his entrance. He placed his hands on the bed on both side of Ginoza’s chest, and kissed him intensely as he sunk himself deep inside him. Ginoza moaned into Kougami's mouth, and placed his left hand on Kougami’s defined lower back. Kougami lowered himself down on to his forearms and began to thrust slowly into him. Kougami finally broke the kiss and murmured into his ear, “Much better.”

            Kougami planted slow, passionate, open-mouthed kisses along the right side of his neck and continued to thrust slowly. This was by far his favourite position with him, he loved hearing his laboured breath, the way it hitched, and that sigh; the satisfied sigh that tumbled carelessly from his lips right after orgasm, that was something he’d enjoy hearing daily. 

            As he began to speed up his rhythm, Ginoza’s cries became louder. Ginoza nails dug in to Kougami’s defined, muscular shoulders as he started to feel himself succumb to his imminent orgasm. Kougami continued to thrust as Ginoza cried his name loudly, raking his nails down Kougami’s back and spilling semen like glue between their bodies. Ginoza’s pulsing made Kougami come mere seconds later with a loud groan and a highly satisfied exhale. He pulled out, and collapsed beside him, pulling him into his arms. Kougami broke the silence, “So… Sasayama?”

            “I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “Good for you, Gino. You need the stress release, it will keep your hue clear… well, if it wasn’t with him,” he nuzzled Ginoza’s nose then kissed it tenderly.

            “Shut up, Kougami.”

            “You could always come to me…”

            “I said shut up.”

            Kougami chuckled as he kissed Ginoza’s lips tenderly, “You were there earlier…”

            “W-What? N-No!!” Ginoza stammered.

            “There’s a bite mark on your shoulder too, Gino… Sasayama said he was tired… We had a fight earlier… Detective’s intuition.”

            Ginoza bit Kougami’s lower lip then kissed him gently “Shut up.”

            The two lay entwined for about a half an hour before Kougami became hard again, “Maybe you need a woman…”

            Kougami sighed, “I’m not calling Ayako…”

            “Maybe Akane is awake…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I collaborated with Tumblr Users apinkducky and chocostains on this. Because Ginoza is... someone I don't write about often... and I needed help. Thanks lovelies!! <3


	3. Brown Eyes and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kougami visits Tsunemori for help with his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late this was! I'm in the middle of finals (projects and tests), and I'm kind of late on posting the chapter! Hopefully it is to your liking!! <3
> 
> Without further ado I present to you: ShinAka smut!

           “I’m not going to sleep with Tsunemori… She is…” Kougami said with clear hesitation in his voice.

           “She is… what?” Ginoza prodded.

           “She is a…virgin.”

           Ginoza shook his head, “You are so intelligent, but so clueless at the same time.”

           The look upon Kougami’s face was one of complete and utter shock. “She isn’t a virgin?”

           “Calm down… I’m sure she’s just too afraid to be with you. She idolizes you, you know. Maybe she’d think she wasn’t good enough.”

           “Do I come across as a sexual elitist? Why would she think that?” Kougami seemed almost offended.

           Ginoza ignored the question and pressed his lips against Kougami’s, “Idiot.”

           Kougami sighed as he looked down at his erection, “Dammit… I’m gonna take a shower.”

           “I’ll call Tsunemori.”  
           Kougami rose from the bed and trudged into the bathroom to relieve himself and get cleaned up. He stood in the shower, hot water trickling down his toned muscular back and stroked himself until he came, spilling himself on the tile. He quickly sprayed down the wall with water, and cleaned himself before towelling off. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed and drew a dick in the condensation. He chuckled to himself, and shook his head at his juvenile behaviour. He really did enjoy making jokes with his best friend, especially ones he knew would end with an interrogation via phone call the next day. He wrapped the towel around his waist and padded out into the bedroom. Ginoza had retrieved his clothing and placed it on the bed in an orderly manner. He could hear Ginoza’s voice in another room, talking to Tsunemori, no doubt, trying desperately to explain the situation without alarming her.

           Ginoza returned to the room, as Kougami was changing into his clothes. “How do you know she isn’t a virgin?” Kougami asked as he put on his pants.

           “She has visited me before. Now hurry up, we’ll be leaving soon.”

 

           Within 45 minutes (and two in-car wanks) Kougami was knocking on her door. She opened the door and welcomed him inside, “Would you like some coffee?” she asked, unsure of what to say.

           “I do not intend to be rude, but no, I really don’t want coffee,” he replied, almost grimacing at how rude he sounded.

           “Tea?” she asked meekly as he stood dangerously close to her.

           “I don’t want tea, Akane. I want you.”

           He looked down into her big brown eyes, hooked his finger under her chin, and kissed her. At first, it was chaste; his lips brushed against her soft, pink, inviting lips, as he slowly moved his hand toward the back of her neck. Kougami wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest; her pale fingers splayed out across his back contrasted his dark suit jacket. She licked his lower lip, and he took advantage of the invitation by deepening the kiss. He guided her to the wall and pressed her against it with his body, she suddenly broke the kiss, “Bedroom” she said catching her breath.

           “In a moment,” he replied between kisses as he hiked up her skirt.

           He nudged his leg between hers and rocked it against her, she gasped as he stimulated her through her clothes. He grabbed her thighs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, with his lips still locked on hers.

He laid her on the bed, and joined her just seconds later. He straddled her petite hips and cupped his hand on her cheek as he kissed her again, “Condoms?” he murmured quietly into her ear.

           She wiggled out from under his legs to grab them from the drawer beside her bed and set them aside as she sat in his lap. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers as he unbuttoned her white shirt. Kougami opened her shirt while he kissed down her neck and buried his face between her breasts, still restricted by her pink bra. He fiddled with the zipper on the back of her black skirt; still bunched at her waist, “Stand up.”

           He sat on the edge of the bed with her standing between his legs. He nuzzled her breasts as he let her skirt fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he nibbled on her collarbone. He caressed her thin abdomen as he placed a small, gentle bite on her right breast. “Ah!” she gasped, surprised by the sudden, but pleasurable pressure.

           She blushed and turned her face away; he turned her face toward his and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb before kissing her. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he cooed against her lips.

           Kougami brushed her shirt off her shoulders and reached behind her back to remove her bra. With the restricting garment gone, he kissed a line down her neck, down her chest and between her breasts before taking her left nipple into his mouth. He flicked and teased the nub with his tongue and caressed her newly exposed back, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

           She sighed blissfully as he stood and kissed her neck, softly, slowly. In one swift movement, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He straddled her legs and took off his shirt and without breaking eye contact with her, threw it unceremoniously across the room. Tsunemori’s breath caught in her throat when Kougami kissed behind her ear and played with her earlobe with his tongue. His kisses moved lower, as he placed open-mouthed kisses tenderly down her flushed chest. He continued lower and traced the outline of her navel before dipping his tongue into it, “T-that tickles!” she giggled.

           He smiled up at her and continued to nip at her abdomen and moved to her left hip. He raked his fingertips down her hips, pulling both her nylons and her pink panties down. He kissed down her left leg as he pulled the fabric down her shapely legs. He kissed her delicate ankle and freed her from the last of her clothing, and threw them across the room. He kissed her right ankle and moved up her leg slowly until he was back at her hips. He positioned himself between her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs before burying his face in her soft curls. He flicked his tongue against her clit and delved his index and middle fingers into her wetness. She arched her back and moaned loudly as he curled his fingers inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he lapped and sucked her. “Shinya,” she mewled as she grasped his hand, “take your clothes off.”

           He looked up at her from between her thighs, “In a moment.”

           “Take them off. I really want… ” she trailed off.

           He got the hint. He stood quickly and started to unbuckle his belt before Tsunemori grasped his hands and did it for him. She kissed his chest as she freed him from his pants and underwear, and pulled him back onto the bed on top of her. He supported his weight with his hands and knees; she wrapped her arms around his chest and attempted to bring him closer to her. He ripped open the condom wrapper and and needlessly stroked himself out of habit before putting it on. He positioned himself at her entrance and teased her labia with the head then slowly penetrated her. Her tight, hot, walls sent fire through his veins, making him even hotter than he was before he began sharing his heat with her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as he pushed in to her. “Are you alright?” he asked without moving.

           “Yes. I’m fine,” she smiled at him and kissed him on the nose.

           He thrust gently in to her; afraid he was going to break her delicate frame. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her hips against his. Brown eyes stared into his steely blues, “I’m fine, Shinya. You aren’t going to hurt me.”

           He plunged himself into her again and she moaned as he filled her completely. He set the pace and stimulated her clit with his fingers. A wanton moan fell from her lips as his hips snapped into her.

           A thin sheen of sweat graced his deliciously defined back and as he continued to thrust into her. Her moans grew louder as he picked up the pace. His pace became frantic as he lost his rhythm and thrust into her wildly. He bucked into her and groaned as he came. He immediately pulled out of her and shuddered at his now hypersensitive, quickly softening cock. He removed the condom and tied it off, “Trash is in the kitchen,” she sighed.

           He quickly padded off to the other room, and disposed of the condom and washed his hands. He returned to the room and saw Tsunemori quickly close her bent legs and move her arm, “Go sit in the kitchen,” she quickly ordered.

           “What? And make you get yourself off, alone?”

           “I don’t want you watching me. Go. Sit. In. The. Kitchen.”

           He climbed onto the bed and gently parted her legs with his hands, “No,” he said before rubbing her clit with his fingers.

           “I can do it myself,” she said, without stopping him.

           “I know you can, but I can too. I’m not going to sit in another room while you touch yourself.”

           He buried his mouth in her soft curls and sunk his index and middle fingers into her core. He alternated rubbing and sucking her clit, while curling his fingers inside her. She moaned loudly and jerked against his hand. He reached up with his left hand and teased her hard nipples. She started panting as she started to reach her limit. She threw her head back and cried out as she came. Her body stiffened as she arched her back, and rode out her orgasm on his fingers. He removed his fingers and lay on his side beside her. He caressed her flat stomach and nuzzled her cheek lovingly. She sighed blissfully and closed her eyes.

           For a few moments the two lay entwined, his warm breath ghosted over her collarbone, her chest calmly rose and fell as his fingertips tenderly stroked her flawless torso. She sighed heavily, “I have to get ready for work…”

           Her entire body language screamed ‘dejected’ as she reluctantly sat up and proceeded to get up from the bed. Her thigh brushed his cock as she sat up, and it immediately started to harden again. She stood and looked down at Kougami. He sighed heavily and sat up, “Go take a shower, I can deal with this.”

           She continued to stand beside the bed as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hard erection. She kneeled between his legs and took him into her mouth. Big brown eyes locked onto his steely-blues as she bobbed her head and stroked. His breath caught in his throat as she teased his head with her tongue. He placed two fingers under her chin and she let him fall from her mouth, “Stand up.”

She stood and he forced his hand between her legs. He probed her still well lubricated folds and smirked. He rubbed his thumb on her clit and grabbed another condom.

           Kougami quickly put the condom on, turned her around and pulled her petite frame into his lap. He positioned himself at her entrance and pulled her hips down onto his. He started to thrust into her, as he placed open-mouth kissed on the back of her neck. He reached his right arm around her thin waist and rubbed her clit. She moaned loudly as she arched her back to take him in deeper. She took over the movement and undulated her body against his. He gently bit her neck, earning an appreciative moan from the young woman in his lap, then moved on to her ear. He breathed against her ear huskily and he felt her shiver as her head fell back onto his shoulder, “Don’t stop,” she wantonly panted.

           He graciously obliged her request, and continued to pant against her ear. He could feel himself quickly getting close. Her moans got louder and louder before she suddenly arched her back and cried out his name. Her entire body clenched and shook as she came. Her rhythmic clenching sent Kougami over the edge as he bucked his hips and breathed her name in her ear as he came.

           Her body relaxed completely against his as she caught her breath, “Go take a shower,” he murmured against her ear.

           She nodded; her head still felt light from her orgasm.

           Kougami’s softening cock slipped out of her as she stood. She stumbled as her knees went weak, Kougami quickly grabbed her arm and held her up as she regained her strength. He smiled and looked down into her big brown eyes and placed a blissful kiss on her lips, “Shower.”

           “Can’t you come with me?”

           He chuckled, “You won’t leave this apartment if I go everywhere with you. You’ll be late for work. Go.”

           He walked her to the shower room door and turned away to throw out the trash.

           About twenty minutes later, she emerged from the shower room, “You’re going to need a shower too,” she said while walking into her bedroom. Kougami was sitting on the edge of the bed stroking himself.

           She sighed, “What are you going to do?”

           He finished himself into a tissue, “Good question.”

           “Go take a shower. A really cold one.”

           He kissed her forehead and made his way into the shower room. He turned the water on and stood under the shower head. The water beaded on his skin as it travelled down, gently caressing the peaks and valleys of his chiseled physique. He quickly washed himself and turned off the water. His hair dripped onto his face as he absentmindedly stared at the pure white tiles in front of him. “Makishima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally in the middle of finals, so I won't be able to update until after next week. So, you'll get your KouMaki and KouChoeMaki fix soon, I promise!


	4. Old Books and a Korean Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kougami goes to Makishima and Choe for help with his problem.

  

        The naked white-haired man gasped blissfully as he seated himself on the equally naked Korean man. He placed his hands on the wall at the head of the bed as Choe thrust into him. The two men got into their rhythm as Makishima’s blissful moans filled the room. Choe placed his hands on Makishima’s sides to stabilize him as he picked up the pace and thrust into him more forcefully. Makishima’s phone on the bedside table began to ring as his moans became louder and louder, and Choe’s thrusts became more disorganized. “Don’t answer it,” Choe said with a slightly strained voice.

        “It could be a client,” Makishima replied, “We mustn’t keep them waiting.”

        The phone continued to ring as Makishima shifted and took his hands off the wall to reach over to the bedside table. Choe quickly pinned his arms behind his back and thrust wildly. Makishima’s moans grew louder and louder until he finally reached climax. Choe thrust deep into him, and Makishima threw back his head, and cried out as they came together.

        Choe slipped out of Makishima as the younger man repositioned himself on top of him. “You should hold my hands behind my back more often,” Makishima murmured as looked him in the eyes then kissed him gently on the lips.

        “You weren’t really going to answer the phone, were you?”

        “My services are in demand. I could be needed,” Makishima replied before nuzzling Choe.

        Choe narrowed his eyes.

        “I’m joking,” Makishima cooed as he rolled over and grabbed his phone.

        The white-haired man stared at the screen, “It’s Kougami Shinya… he didn’t leave a message.”

        Choe rubbed his upper back and shoulders, and placed a kiss where neck became shoulder. “Are you going to return his call?”

        “Perhaps I… ” The phone rang and interrupted him, “He’s calling again.”

        Makishima answered the phone, “Kougami… How can I help you?”

        Choe kissed the nape of his neck, got up and padded off to the shower.

        Choe stepped under the hot water and sighed as he washed himself. He heard the door open and close and Makishima wrapped his arms around his waist, “We’ll need to hurry, apparently we’re going to have a guest.”

 

        Forty-five minutes later, Kougami stood at the door of the very upscale condominium Choe and Makishima shared and sighed heavily. This was not the way he wanted this to go, but he was desperate. Makishima had to know something about this drug. He was practically the king of the criminal underworld; there probably wasn’t a drug on the planet he didn’t know at least something about. If he didn’t know about it, he would know someone who did.

        He rang the doorbell and waited a few moments before the door opened and Choe ushered him inside. The condominium was furnished with very high-end furniture; almost as if it came from a magazine. It smelled like old books and roses, though it wasn’t surprising. Makishima was seated in the middle of the couch, reading a novel. He looked up from his book, at Kougami and Choe as the two men walked into the room. Kougami stood before him and stared into the man’s amber eyes as the white-haired man placed his precious book upon the short table.

        “I see you have a problem… Kougami,” Makishima smirked, staring at the obvious bulge in the dark-haired man’s pants.

        Kougami shifted uncomfortably as Choe sat on the couch beside Makishima. Makishima placed his hand on Choe’s thigh without breaking eye contact with Kougami.

        “Please, have a seat, Kougami,” Makishima indicated at a chair across from the couch he and Choe occupied.

        “Please, tell me more about your… Problem,” Makishima said as Kougami sat in the chair.

        “An ex-girlfriend laced my drink while at a bar. It won’t stop. Within fifteen minutes of coming, I get hard again.”

        “I see,” Makishima said as he inched his hand up Choe’s thigh, “So you came here for help?”

        Kougami watched Makishima’s hand travel up Choe’s thigh and swallowed hard, “Yes. I’m assuming you might know how to make it stop.”

        “I do wonder why you would assume that I would know how to stop it. I am clearly not a physician. Perhaps you should have gone to a hospital,” Makishima’s attention was obviously still on the conversation with Kougami, but he had shifted his visual attention to Choe.

        He whispered something into Choe’s ear and played with the man’s piercing with his tongue. The older man’s eyes opened slightly and he looked at Makishima out of the corner of his eyes, and then placed his attention on the man before him.

        “I can understand your predicament, Kougami, perhaps a hospital would not be the best place to have this particular sensitive situation alleviated,” Makishima massaged Choe’s cock through his pants.

        Makishima stared back at Kougami, “You may not know, but these kinds of drugs are quite difficult to combat. Each manufacturer has a different active chemical. Without knowing what exactly she put in your drink, I’m afraid I don’t know what to recommend as an antidote. Perhaps you should wait for the drug to take its course?”

        Makishima continued to massage Choe, who was obviously no longer flaccid. Choe turned his head and suckled at Makishima’s flawless neck. “I’m assuming you have seen others about your problem… We obviously wouldn’t be your first choice,” Makishima purred, without a crack in his voice.

        Kougami swallowed hard again, “Yeah. I’ve… erm.”

        An amused smirk came to Choe’s face before he focused his attention back on Makishima’s neck. “Have you enjoyed yourself?” Makishima asked.

        Kougami watched Choe’s expert tongue and lips sinfully teasing his neck, “Is this some sort of game to you? Do you find my…”

        “Your? Your what, Kougami?” Makishima replied as he unbuttoned Choe’s pants, “Do I find your… suffering amusing? I think all three of us know the answer to that. Answer the question, and I might just help you alleviate some of your misery.”

        Kougami stared into Makishima’s glittering amber eyes with an obvious flash of detestation laced with lust, “Yes.”

        Makishima unzipped Choe’s pants and pulled out his very erect cock without breaking eye contact with the other man. “It is through our connections with others that we learn to about ourselves, Kougami. Or rather, that is how it should be… One would argue that you have created stronger connections to those you have gone to in your time of need? You showed weakness to them all, and they still accepted you. Sasayama, for the rough, animalistic, no-strings-attached, meaningless sex you now know wouldn’t satisfy you completely. Ginoza, for the passionate, rapacious lovemaking you now know you can depend on, and would prefer over any sex with Sasayama. And the little virgin that wasn’t, Tsunemori. You might not know it, but you may have made quite an impression on her. She is used to greedy men like Sasayama; your selfless actions of satisfying her will probably stay with her for the rest of her life. She can go to you, instead of settling for your ‘replacements’ Ginoza and Sasayama.”

        Makishima teased the head of Choe’s cock with his tongue before taking him into his mouth. Choe moaned blissfully. Kougami fought with all his strength to keep his hands planted on the arms of the chair and out of his pants. “How did you know about that?” he asked, trying to keep his composure, but without taking his eyes off Makishima’s lips around Choe’s cock.

        Makishima lifted his head to speak, but was stopped by Choe’s hand gently pressing his head back down, “You really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full,” Choe teased.

        Choe stared at Kougami, “We’ve been watching you; you, Ginoza, Sasayama, and Tsunemori. These scanners are remarkably easy to commandeer and we know everywhere you all have been. As for the descriptions of your encounters, well, some artistic licence was taken. Who knew the MWPSB was such a tangled web of carnal encounters?”

        Choe let Makishima raise his head to look at Kougami. Makishima licked his reddened lips; “You may join us, if you’d like.”

        Kougami stood and began to unbutton his shirt. “Not here. The bedroom is the second door on the left. Take off your clothes. We’ll be there momentarily,” Makishima said.

        Kougami stood still as if he hadn't even heard the directions. “We will be there momentarily,” Makishima repeated before taking Choe into his mouth again.

        Kougami walked down the hallway to the bedroom and began to unbutton his shirt, and let it fall to the floor. He was halfway through taking off his belt when he heard Choe moan blissfully. Moments later Makishima appeared in the bedroom, “You must not be very good with directions. I do believe I told you to take off your clothes.”

        Makishima snaked his arms around Kougami’s waist and unbuttoned his pants and let his remaining clothing fall onto the floor before removing his own clothes. He kissed Kougami on the nape of his neck while teasing the base of his cock with his elegant fingertips. Kougami could feel Makishima’s hardening erection pressing against his backside. Makishima bit his shoulder, eliciting a hiss from the dark-haired man then murmured in his ear, “Shall we get started?”

        Kougami quickly turned around and pushed him into the wall behind him. He pressed his lips against Makishima’s. Their tongues fought for dominance as Kougami grinded his hips against him. With one quick movement Makishima freed himself and pinned Kougami against the wall. Makishima pinned his hands against the wall and a hungry, smirk painted itself across the young man’s usually serene face. Makishima held Kougami’s wrists above his head with one skilful, strong hand and chuckled at Kougami’s attempt to free himself from his grasp. “I’m going to let go of your wrists, Kougami. You’ll stay still, like a good, obedient little pup.”

        Kougami narrowed his eyes in irritation at the man. The grip against his wrists lessened as Makishima made his hands more useful. Makishima made a deliberately slow trail of kisses down his neck and chest and in a graceful, fluid movement got down on his knees. He kissed and teased Kougami’s toned abdomen while his expert, soft hands teased his pre-come beaded slit. Kougami let out an appreciative sigh and started to lace his fingers in Makishima’s pure white hair.

        Makishima promptly bit his oblique and made eye contact with him. He held Kougami’s skin between his teeth for a moment, being sure to elicit pain, but not blood. He released Kougami and chided, “I do believe I told you not to move your hands,” his amber eyes flared, “put them back.”

        Kougami complied and Makishima rewarded his obedient new toy by taking him into his mouth. His experienced tongue and lips made quick work of Kougami’s arousal. Within minutes he came with a satisfied moan. Without swallowing, Makishima motioned to Choe, who joined the two men. Makishima stood and pulled Choe close to him. He gave Kougami a side-glance and put his delicate fingers against Choe’s jaw line. Makishima pulled Choe’s face close to his and Choe opened his mouth as if to kiss him. Kougami watched as his come slid down Makishima’s tongue and onto Choe’s. Makishima sealed their lips together and the two shared an agonizingly slow kiss. Both men gave him a side-glance, clearly amused by his dropped jaw. Kougami swallowed hard, but couldn’t manage to keep his eyes off the pair.

        Makishima finally broke the kiss, “That was quick, Kougami…”

        Kougami’s face visibly reddened. “That’s not--”

        Makishima chuckled, “I’m teasing… You’ve been holding it for quite a while, I’m surprised you lasted that long.”

        Choe padded over to the bedside table where he pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Kougami looked down at his flaccid cock, then up at Choe and Makishima. Choe had gotten to his knees and was pleasuring him with his mouth. “You know, Kougami, Gu-Sung has an appetite much like yours. Not always, of course. But he gets quite excited when he has gotten himself into a tricky system, and it takes him a while to come down from his high. Because of this, we both have quite a bit of stamina… Do you think you can keep up?”

        He wanted to slap the white-haired man, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to put him in his place; mewling beneath him, panting heavily with his hair in a disorganized mess, screaming his name.

        Kougami’s imagination got the best of him and he felt his erection twitch to life. Makishima had pushed Choe back onto the bed and straddled him, while still up on his knees. Choe reached around his svelte lover’s body and prepared him, “Whenever you’re done daydreaming, Kougami, you can join us…”

        Kougami looked at the two men, with a slightly puzzled look on his face. “Behind me, Kougami. Don’t tell me this is your first threesome.” Makishima sighed.

        “Its my first threesome.”

        “It seems I overestimated the diversity of your sexual experiences…”

        Kougami positioned himself behind Makishima. Makishima handed him the bottle of lubricant and Choe continued to prepare the white-haired man. Kougami squeezed a liberal amount of the lubricant on his hand then looked down at Choe’s erect cock and slicked Choe and himself simultaneously. “How considerate of you,” Choe commented; clearly pleased by the sensual touch.

        Makishima grabbed Kougami’s wrist and pulled him away from slicking himself, he guided his hand to his entrance, “Would you mind helping Gu-Sung?”

        Kougami slipped his fingers in with Choe’s. With a little coaxing, the tense ring of muscle relaxed against Kougami’s addition and Choe pushed another finger into the man. The two men worked in tandem and a blissful moan fell from Makishima’s swollen and darkened lips as he felt himself stretch even more. “One more,” Makishima murmured.

        Kougami pressed another finger into his well-lubricated entrance and Makishima hissed. Choe stopped moving and met Makishima’s gaze, “I’m okay,” Makishima cooed.

        “Are you ready, Kougami?” Makishima asked, looking at him from over his shoulder.

        Kougami looked down at his rock-hard erection and nodded. “Then let’s get started.”

        Choe and Kougami removed their fingers as Makishima positioned himself over Choe’s erect cock, “Wait for just a moment, Kougami,” he said as he took Choe into himself.

        “Ah!” Makishima gasped as he took Choe in completely.

        Makishima undulated his body and Kougami stroked himself as Choe’s cock moved in and out of him and Choe moaned appreciatively at the pressure around his cock. Makishima stopped moving, “Whenever you’re ready.”

        Kougami positioned himself at Makishima’s entrance and pushed himself in gently. Makishima winced and inhaled quickly. Kougami immediately stopped halfway into him. “As far as you can,” Makishima murmured.

        Makishima let his head fall back and a moan escape his lips as he pushed himself in as far as he could. After quickly regaining his composure, Makishima placed his hands above Choe’s shoulders and undulated his body. Choe placed his hands on Makishima’s ribcage and Kougami caressed his back, before placing his hands on his waist.

        Kougami absentmindedly thrust into Makishima, earning an appreciative moan from both of his partners. Makishima looked over his shoulder at Kougami. Kougami froze. Choe chuckled, “Someone is anxious…”

        “Keep going,” Makishima said, seductively.

        Choe grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some into his hand before stroking Makishima. Makishima let out a moan and looked down at him. Kougami began a gentle rhythm as Choe continued to stroke Makishima. The room quickly became filled with the sounds of Makishima’s euphoric gasps and moans.

        All three men were quickly approaching their limits. Kougami’s rhythm became erratic, though he tried his hardest to ensure he wasn’t hurting Choe with his thrusting. Kougami came hard with a satisfied hiss. He quickly pulled himself out of Makishima and sat up on the bed. Choe took over Makishima’s stimulation and thrust into him.

        “Early again, Kougami,” Makishima teased before Choe’s new rhythm caught him off guard.

        He moaned loudly before he finally threw his head back and cried out as he came, spilling himself on Choe’s chest. Makishima’s orgasm sent Choe over the edge; his thrusting became more disorganized before he too came. Makishima laid himself between Choe and Kougami.

        “Oh, Kougami,” Makishima said, breathlessly, “There is a bottle on the counter in the bathroom… take the medicine in it.”

        Kougami’s eyes went wide, “For what?!”

        Choe and Makishima both remained completely deadpan. “Well…” Makishima said.

        “You have a disease, don’t you?” Kougami practically shouted.

        “Many,” Choe responded, "How do you think I lost my eyes?"

        Kougami’s breath caught in his throat.

        “No. It will solve your little problem.” Makishima poked Choe in the side.

        “You told me you didn’t know what to give me to stop it!”

        “Will you please just go take it? You need to take it during your refractory period.”

        Kougami jumped up and padded into the bathroom to find the bottle. Makishima looked up at Choe and smirked, “ ‘Many’…that was cruel.”

        “Says the man who hid the antidote from a man clearly in need.”

 

        Kougami returned about ten minutes later and began to dress himself. Choe stared at him for a moment before leaving to take another shower. Makishima pulled the soiled comforter off the bed and stood before Kougami, with only a pair of lounge pants on. “It worked… How did you know which antidote to give me? Was it a broad-spectrum thing?”

        Makishima stifled a laugh. Kougami slipped on his remaining clothes and stared at Makishima, “Well?”

        “You’re going to get tired soon, I’ll call you a taxi,” Makishima said while fiddling with his phone.

        Kougami continued to stare at him, “Fine, but how did you know?”

        “I knew what antidote to give you because I knew what drug I gave your ex-girlfriend.”

        Kougami froze. “You gave it to her?!”

        “I didn’t know it was for you. I only realized it when you showed up here.”

        “You could have just given me the medicine…”

        “Nothing comes for free, Kougami.”

        Makishima’s phone chirped, “Oh! Look! Your taxi is here!”

        He pinned Kougami’s arm behind his back and pushed him through the living room to the front door, “Bye,” he said in a singsong tone before closing the door behind him.

 

        Choe appeared in the living room, clad in a towel around his waist and still wet from his shower, Kougami was slamming his fists on the door. “You should go before your taxi abandons you,” Makishima cooed through the closed door.

        The pounding immediately stopped.

        “This ended better than our last threesome,” Makishima remarked.

        “Yes, well, you killed the last one…” Choe responded as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

        “What, you don’t like cleaning up blood, Gu-Sung?”

        Choe shot a glare at Makishima, who chuckled, “I’m going to take a shower.”

        “I’m going to bed,” Choe said before finishing his glass of water and watching the young man disappear.

 

 

        Kougami finally arrived home and quickly jumped into the shower. He stared blankly at the wall before him as the hot water streamed down his toned body. He was exhausted; all he wanted was to sleep, for a really, really, long time.

        He emerged from the shower and looked at his phone. He had four messages, each from a person he had visited in the last twenty-four hours.

 

> “If I don’t get a text message back, I’m going to assume your cock fell off and you’re bleeding to death.”

“I’m texting you from beyond the grave, Sasayama. You’re next,” he typed then pressed the send button.

> “Did you go to a doctor yet? Is it better? I’m going to assume you’re calling in sick. By the way, a penis on my mirror… Are you twelve?”

“Yes. For all questions,” He replied.

> “Thanks again for last night, Kougami. We should go somewhere sometime. If that’s okay, of course.”

“Sounds good,” he replied.

> “Oh, Kougami… I forgot to mention some of the potential side effects of that medicine…”

Kougami didn’t even bother to read the last part of Makishima’s message.

 

“Fuck you, Makishima,” he said aloud before rolling over and falling asleep.


End file.
